


数据传输

by ikmsskms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmsskms/pseuds/ikmsskms





	数据传输

       康纳被RK900压在墙角，褪去皮肤层的手指穿插交叠紧握在一起，洁白的机体在灯光下反射出莹润的光泽。

 

       但是RK900传输给他的信息可不像仿生人的机体那样无瑕。对方在直接明确的用语言叙述出“我想上你”之后，强硬地控制住康纳的行动，大量信息直接冲进RK800的接收器。

 

 

 

       康纳甚至有一瞬间认为自己的光学模块故障，RK900传递过来的画面攻占了他的视觉。他看到“自己”被脱光衣服按在警局的办公桌上，最新型号的仿生人扒开“他”的屁股，那根为了追求感官刺激而被设计得过分粗大的仿生阴茎直接操了进来，“他”尖叫着，却完全不带任何痛苦的感情，倒是配合着RK900的操干扭臀摆胯，像个不知廉耻的婊子一样发出愉快的叫喊。

 

       “不……”

 

       下一秒他又来到一间阁楼。四周全是杂物，和他们上一个案子的事发地点一样。康纳看着“自己”跪在RK900腿间，迷恋地捧着那根性器舔吻吸吮，将其深深地吞进嘴里，直抵喉咙，接着前后摆动脑袋，在楼下警员们的交流声中，像品尝美味佳肴似的吞吃起来，没有漏下一滴液体。

 

       “停下……”

 

       紧接着是伊甸俱乐部。暧昧的粉色灯光被隔绝在包间门外，门内亮如白昼，照明设备被调到最强。“他”不着寸缕，放荡地骑在另一个男人的身上，主动用下身的肉穴吸进对方勃发的生殖器，脸上全是陶醉的神情，RK900拉扯着“他”的乳尖，“他”发出了淫乱的呻吟，还贴过去描述“自己”的感受，称赞男人雄伟的肉棍插得“他”有多么舒爽。

 

       “别再给我看这些……”

 

       然后是大桥旁的小公园。天空飘洒着细小的雪花，寒冷的冬夜里空无一人。“他”被RK900抱了起来，双腿紧紧缠住对方的腰，下半身的服装被胡乱地扔了一地，高大的男性仿生人托着“他”的大腿，肿胀的凶器埋进“他”的身体，超越人类的机能让仿生人可以稳稳固定住攀在身上的“荡妇”，“他”正咬着RK900的耳朵表达不满，责怪对方没有满足他空虚的屁股，最终换来男性仿生人狠狠地操弄，肉体撞击声不绝于耳。

 

       “不要了……放开我……”

 

       康纳猜测这会不会是最后了，竟然是Cyberlife Tower。透明门扉的电梯以极其缓慢的速度上升，“他”敞开大腿跪趴在地上，门外是一排排等待运送出售的新出厂的仿生人，“他”在所有人的注视下喘息哭喊，RK900抓着“他”的腰用力狠操，阴茎每一下都会整根没入那张饥渴的小嘴，自动分泌的润滑液多得滴滴答答往下流。“他”不知廉耻的配合着男人的动作向后扭腰送臀，调整着姿势，只为了一下下操干都能带给“他”最大的快感。“他”的仿生性器来回甩动，人造的精液失禁一样喷出，呼喊着身后仿生人的编号冲向高潮，RK900同时凶狠地咬上“他”的肩膀，连素色的机体都露了出来，釱液沿着锁骨的线条滴到地上。“康纳”的声音变了调，不仅仅是异常后感受到疼痛，还有对方激射而出的精液充满了他的人造肠道，被液体灌满的感觉化作信号，顺着“他”的感官模块传递向全身，那是一种从未有过的刺激体验。

 

       他觉得自己要被玩坏掉了。

 

 

 

       RK900放开了康纳，他传输的数据已经击破了康纳的防线，比自己早一个型号的原型机在接收到一半的时候，就很难再组织出像样的防守了。

 

       结果就是，RK800-51在失去RK900的支撑后虚弱地跪坐在地上，制服裤子潮湿一片。

 


End file.
